two hearts one soul
by Flirtingwithfandoms
Summary: two girls learning to grow up.


* * *

1"Kuri, stop looking at Jamies ass!" kuri turned her head towards her friend. Kuri had long black hair and ivory skin. Her green eyes flashed at her friend Thorn.

"I WASN'T STARING AT HIS ASS THORN!" she screamed. Jamie looked at her. She smiled and blushed and ducked her head. Her dark black hair covering her face.

"Were too." Thorn teased. Kuri slapped Thorn's arm and mouthed shut up.

This story is the story of lust, love, hate, and the Hearts of two girls, Thorn and kuri.

Kuri and Thorn, two girls who in there drive to be different from everyone elsethey became closer together. Like two half's of one Thorn had a more pale complection and brunette hair while kuri had the raven black hair and yellow tinted ivory skin they were twins. Sisters not of blood but of soul. They were closer than close can get. They didn't always see eye to eye and that's not just because Kuri was almost a foot taller than Thorn. They had always guided each other through life. When Kuri's parents divorced and her boyfriend dumped her to be with a total bimbo named Hollie Hutchins Thorn was there. When Thorn got wasted and almost had sex with the captain of the football team she had Kuri to stop her. They didn't go any where without each other. Life was nothing without the other Twin.

_"_Oh come on Kuri, we all know Jamie is a complete jackass. He may be hot but he's knocked up like four girls as it is" Thorn put her hand on Kuri's back glaring at Jamie Piquet. So if your wondering, YES, Jamie is the captain of the football team. The one Thorn had almost had sex with. The one who was 16 and already had 4 kids. Granite he was abused by his step dad and was put into a foster home and that made all the girls swoon over him. Also he has blonde hair that flipped when he moved his head, and blue eyes that shined like aquamarine diamonds in the sun. his smile....wait... im getting off track. Long story short... Jamie piquet was HOT!

"Thorn, I know these things, but his ass is still finer than fine." then the two girls laughed with each other. Fights didn't last long between them. It was about 3 minutes before eight o'clock AM . 3 minutes before the prison doors opened to take in it's prisoners. The helpless students of Squirrel Hill, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (yes that's a real town, neighborhood thing...look it up!). They went to the local high school, Taylor Allderdice High School. Home of the Dragons.

They sat waiting the last 3 minutes before torture would start. Cory, kuri's ex, walked by with his pregnant girlfriend Hollie and Kuri started to weep a little. Thorn had now had enough of his Bullshit. She stood up from the were she was sitting in the grass and walked up to him.

"HEY CORY!" she yelled after him. He turned his head and looked straight at Thorn. He sighed and turned.

"Yo?" he looked bored and possibly stoned. Hollie hung on his arm like the piece of white garbage she was.

"Cory, you have gone too far. What did kuri ever do to you?"he looked from side to side and sighed again.

"What did Kuri ever do to me? Little miss virgin is let me guess STILL a virgin. I needed more than a make out session every now and then." he said spitting a little. Hollie nodded and acted innocent, and of course she had to open her big mouth that probably had tasted a lot of Cory cum.

" I am a woman who can give Cory here what he desires. So tell your little bitch of a friend to lay off my toy because I don't share." she leaned in whispering a little. Thorn clenched her jaw and fist. She brushed her long hair off her shoulders.

" would you mind repeating your self? I had trouble hearing your language. What language is that anyway? WHOREITANIAN?." she spat like the smart ass she was. Hollie scoffed and got up into Thorns face.

"What are you implying?" she spat back at Thorn.

"That you need a good beating to get it through your head that the guys around here just use you. You're a stupid piece of white hoe garbage. Teenage prostitute." Hollie jumped onto Thorn, sending them to the concrete pathway. Hollie pulled Thorns hair and screamed cuss words at her. For three seconds total Thorn let Hollie have her fun. Then she brought in her football skills. Thorn had been linebacker for the Dragons for two years now. She easily pinned Hollie and punched her sending teeth and blood flying. "Don't you EVER call Kuri a bitch again. You need to learns who's top dog around here. It sure as hell ain't you honey. Unless you want your other incisor gone you had better shut your mouth and get over yourself. 'Cause I ain't afraid to do this again you stupid god damned mother fucking whore!" Thorn said standing up and brushing the dust off her clothes. People around her started to cheer. The bell rang about then and Thorn saw Kuri grinning like an idiot near the doors. As Thorn collected her bag and joined Kuri to walk inside to their home room class together Kuri had this to say :

" You didn't have to do that Thorn. I could have dealt with it." she spoke slightly above a whisper with her head down.

"Yes I did Kuri. If I didn't who was going to set that bitch straight? You? No... I was the only one with guts to put her in her place. So just thank me and get over it. I did what I had to. You're my soul sister Kuri. I had to do that, not just for you, but for me. When you hurt I hurt." Thorn smiled at Kuri and saw Kuri smiling too. Okay more like grinning like a kid in a candy store but you get the point. They passed by a couple of their other friends. One of which being Thorn's boyfriend. Thorn kissed Jeremy's cheek and smiled. He kissed her's back. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. Kuri on her other side.

"So Thorn baby, I heard you kicked Hollies ass?" he smiled at her.

"She started it." Thorn said leaning against Jeremy's shoulder.

"It's okay babe. Here." he said handing her a small velvet blue box. She stopped and opened it. A diamond ring sat nestled into the velvet holder. She gasped and hugged him. "Happy anniversary Thorn."

"OH MY FUCKING EDWARD CULLEN! How and Why?" she smiled and talked really fast putting the ring on her finger.

"It's been a couple of years since we started dating, I told my mom about it and she pulled this out of her jewelry box. My dad gave it to her when they were married, She doesn't wear it anymore now that dad's dead, but anyways she told me to give you this and tell you that it's a family heirloom." Thorn kissed Jeremy tenderly and quickly on the lips considering he was super tall and she couldn't quite fully reach. He laughed at her attempt. "I'll take it that you like it."

"OF COURSE DUMMY!" she smiled sweetly and they walked down the halls. Now her and Kuri were both grinning like a little kid stuck in a candy store and not sure what to eat 1st.

Kuri followed the couple into class her stupid grin plastered to her face. She sighed and took her seat on the other side of Thorn considering Jeremy was on her other side holding her left hand that had the ring on it. Ms. Curry, their home room teacher walked in about 5 minutes late. She was a beaut. Her chestnut hair and violet colored eyes. She was about twenty two or so. No body bothered ask. She started to write a quote on the board.

_To be or not to be, that is the question._

_~ William Shakespeare _

"Ok does anybody want to tell us what piece of play this quote is from?" She asked the class with her sweet as honey voice. Thorn, apart from being athletic knew her Shakespeare, she raised her right hand quietly and as usual she was the only one who knew. "Yes miss carter?"

"Hamlet. A story about a sick and twisted family. Were Hamlets uncle kills Hamlets father just to marry Hamlets mother. And then Hamlet also see's his fathers ghost or so he thinks but is he possibly going mad? It's to be judged but to be thought at and carefully thought through" Thorn finished her mile long statement to answer the small question Ms. Curry had asked. Jeremy smiled at Thorn.

"Yes, yes indeed. We will be working with Hamlet this week and all of you will write a 3 page essay on the main ideas and ideals in which Shakespeare had intended with the play." the class room groaned. Kuri mouthed to Thorn, _help me? _Thorn just simply nodded and went back to paying attention to Ms. Curry and her lesson on monologs. Thorn was fixated on the lesson. Jeremy was asleep on the desk and Kuri was doodling swirls on her arm but not Thorn. She was enveloped with the lesson. Taking notes on it all. The hour passed slowly for Kuri. She kept glancing at the clock and groaning. When the bell FINALLY rang. Kuri got up and ran out of there and ran to her next class. A class she had without Thorn, and a class she liked. She walked into Mr. Garter's chemistry class like she actually enjoyed coming to school. She only enjoyed this class because she got to blow things up and light things on fire. But she also learned a lot about chemical reactions and nuclear explosions. She stood next to one of her crushes at their lab table waiting for Mr. Garter to demonstrate what to do 1st.

Derrick Hamiltoni smiled and handed Kuri the text book that was by him. She blushed. Derrick was a nice fine piece of sexy. He had caramel colored locks that hung in his face and green eyes like Kuri's that peered through the golden strands. and he was sweeter that sweet. Him and Jeremy tied on the sweetness scale. Both of them were complete gentleman. Jeremy always walked Thorn to her car. Called her to tell her good night. He offered up his jacket to her sometimes. Just as Derrick always shared his book with Kuri and he always helped her understand the homework. She liked him for this. But he had a girlfriend. Kuri actually was friends with his girlfriend. Tannia Jams was nice and sweet. She always had a good head on her shoulders. Kuri thought they looked good together.

Thorn disagreed but never mentioned it. While Kuri blew up a jawbreaker with Derrick. Thorn was in her LEAST favorite class, advanced algebra. Why she was in ADVANCED she didn't know. She hated math. But she was fairly good at it. She understood it,.. Most of the time. So as the school day progressed on they went about their studies. Then as the final bell rang they met up outside the front of the building. They talked animatedly to each other about their days.

Jeremy with his beautiful black shimmery shiny Emo styled hair came up and wrapped his arms silently around Thorn's slim flat waist. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear; _I love you. _So while were on the subject of Jeremy I should mention that Jeremy was slim and pretty much one of the most attractive guys at school. He didn't play sports. He actually was a math nerd. You wouldn't guess it by his looks. He had a powder pale face, Black hair that hung in his eyes and shone in the sun. He was about six foot four inches tall and weighed about 144 pounds. He had long muscular legs and usually wore skinny jeans that clung to his legs. He wore graphic t-shirts and had a pearly white smile. He wasn't nearly as hot as Jamie but was still hot, and best of all, he wasn't a complete asshole. Thorn smiled and kept talking to Kuri. She shifted her weight and moved her bag to the other shoulder.

"Yeah so Kuri, my mommy is letting me take you camping with us this weekend. You want to?" Jeremy looked puzzled.

"Your going camping this weekend?" Jeremy asked Thorn.

"Yeah didn't I tell you?" Thorn looked at Jeremy. His gray-blue eyes stared at her pleading his love.

"No you didn't Thorn, I made plans for us to go out to dinner on Saturday." he sighed and rested his chin on thorns shoulder.

"Oh, im sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your weekend. It's just that mommy got a once in a life time opportunity to get the weekend off and she wants to take me to California with her to see my nana and papa. I haven't seen my nana and papa in 5 years Jeremy. Please understand?" she gave him her famous puppy dog face and he caved. He sighed and said:

"Because I love you"she hugged him tightly with a squeal,

"Ooh thank you Jeremy! I love you Jeremy! I love , love, love you! Thank you for understanding. Im so grateful. I'll still call you every night. Ok. Bye baby." she animatedly babbled on and kissed Jeremy's blushing bright red cheeks. She then grabbed Kuri's hand and they ran like their ass's were on fire. They got into Thorns old beaten up silver Volvo.( Hint, hint. Guess why she got a silver Volvo?). They blared the Breaking Benjamin, Diary of Jane, they sped there way down the road singing incredibly off key to the song. When they reached Thorns house Kuri shouted over the music.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO JEREMY?" Thorn pretended she didn't hear her. She stared at the garage door as it opened. Kuri turned the music down. "Thorn, answer me. We aren't going to California, your mom isn't even part of this camping trip." Thorn sighed. She turned to Kuri.

"Kuri, you know Jeremy would flip if he found out we were going up into the woods to get wasted. This party is gonna be awesome and I can't have Jeremy clinging on me. I need to be free this weekend. I need to explore my limits Kuri." Kuri sighed.

"Do not expect me to take the fall for u Thorn honey, cause this time I wont." Thorn smiled and hugged Kuri. She turned off the car and clambered out into the blistering sun. she shielded her eyes against the sun and got inside the garage. Kuri right behind her. They marched into Thorns air conditioned house and sighed.

"MOM!" Thorn yelled across the house. Nobody responded to her plea. Her and Kuri ran up stairs and started packing up duffel bags for the camping trip. They packed a couple pairs of skinny jeans and some low cut t-shirts. They also packed a few pushup bra's and thongs. As soon as they were packed they ran downstairs and threw the duffels into the back seat of the Volvo. Thorn started the Volvo and off they would be.


End file.
